Sleeping Beauty VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews *The Little Mermaid *Corpse Bride *Huggies *Phillishave *100 Grand Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home with This Great Disney Movies Coming to Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Beauty & the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Old Yeller/Freaky Friday/The Jungle Book *George of the Jungle *RoboCop Versus the Terminator *Spawn *Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * There's Always Something Exciting for Everyone form Disney Intertactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Magic Artist * The Wonderful World of Disney Stay Tuned *Stay Tuned After the Feature for a Look Behind the Scenes at the Making of Sleeping Beauty Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos cont. * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Film Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *Technirama® *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes, Bill Thompson, Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Marvin Miller, Mae Questel *Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Casting Animation Artist and Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Sound of Birds: Purv Pullen *Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Concept Artist: Evyidn Earle *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Live Action Model: Eleanor Audley, Jane Fowler - Maleficent, Fracnes Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington - Fairy, Ed Kemmer - Prince Phillip, Helen Stanley - Princess Aurora *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19062 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music Adaptation: George Bruns *Adapted from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Ballet" *Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence *Spanish Version Lyrics by: Edmundo Santos *Conducted by; Frederick Stark *Choral Arrangements: John Rarig *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner *From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty *Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson *Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Sual Bass, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon, Chuck Jones, Xaiver Atencio *Color Styling: Eyvind Earle *Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig *Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Character Styling: Tom Oreb *Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas *Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions *Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen *Described Video: Kat Mullaly *Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, Bill Justice, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Art Stevens, Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien, Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield, Al Stetter, Hal Sutherland, Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Shelia Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davdson, Tom Ferriter, Ric Gonzalez, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nicholas, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrahams *Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher *Animation Checking: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig, Ann Oliphant *Ink & Paint: Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Karin Holmquist, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Saderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Inkers: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Clean-Up/Inbetween: Floyd Norman *Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby *Supervising Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Clyde Geronimi *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "Once Upon a Dream - The Making of Sleeping Beauty" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in association with: TV IS OK Productions * Executive Producers: Phil Savenick, Harry Arends * Producer: Michael Pellerin * Co-Producer and Writer: Jeff Kurtti * Editor: Budd Friedgen * Associate Producer: Eric Sanford * On-Line Editor: Ray Miller * Narrator: Bran Cummings * Production Associate: Tim Greers * Production Manager: Kyle D. Brown * Main Title Graphics: John Ross * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Ken Anderson, Frank Armitage, Mary Costa, Marc Davis, Eyvind Earle, Mike Gabriel, Michael Giaimo, Eric Goldberg, Ollie Johnston, Leonard Maltin * Special Thanks to: Becky Cline, Stan Deneroff, Collette Espino, Eric Garcia, Scott MacQueen, Stacia Martin, Peggy Ann Majoy, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Tom Thompson, Randy Thorton * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The contributions of the Animation Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * ©MCMXCVII Disney Enterprises. - All Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews *William Wegman's Mother Goose *Elmo Says Boo/Who's Afraid of Elmo? *123 Count with Me/Kid's Favorite Songs *Get Up and Dance/Hot Hot Hot Dance *Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies/Sing Yourself Silly!/Silly Songs *Telling the Truth/The Emperor's New Fur/Learning to Share/Big Bird's Band Plays Together *Quiet Time/Sleepy Time/Dreamytime Songs *Elmocize *Sesame Street Plantinum: All-Time Favorites *Alvin and Elline's Adventures Only from Walt Disney Home Video * Sony Wonder * Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1997 Category:THX Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Production